No Love, No Trust, No Option
by DietJutsu
Summary: Dib and Zim end up somewhere that they’re not even sure exists. In a world where nothing is as it seems the two enemies are each other’s only hope. But surviving together is a challenge in itself. No ZADR.
1. Crash Landing

Sigh I'm probably digging my own grave writing a new story while in the middle of another. If everything goes to hell then I'll put this one on hold. I hope everyone enjoys this one as well as Alien Love, oh, and just to make sure everyone knows there will be **_no_** ZADR. (Zim and Dib romance.) On with chapter one, and don't worry, I'll still post a quote.

Current Music – _Miss Murder _by _AFI_

Quote – I'm not playing with you anymore!

----------

"Gah!" Zim could be heard screaming in frustration as he threw some kind of alien tool to the ground, it sounding hollow and useless. "Why won't it work?" He screamed in frustration. "I have applied everything in need yet it still will not function! Unlike the human's _fake_ machines that send them to different dimensions, my grand Irken technology should triumph in comparison!" But it didn't.

Seven days in the making and Zim's project was as dead as GIR's brain, or whatever GIR had. Zim had made it to two days of skool, three chats with the Tallest and no encounter with Dib. This _thing_ was really important to Zim…and he couldn't even get the wires in the right order.

GIR was jumping around screaming as usual, making Zim's claws clench together in a tight fist. There wasn't much he could do about the machine now so he decided to go up into the house portion of his base were there was sure to be peace and quiet.

Once Zim arrived in the living room he was greeted with about ten TV's blasting sound in every which direction. Zim's body shook with rage and frustration and a few seconds later he exploded. Zim lifted his hands up to the ceiling and screamed as loud as he could. He quickly ran to the door and opened it, ready to escape the very place that was quiet…

When he was greeted by Dib.

Dib stood there, shocked, as did Zim. And as they stood there, staring at each other, not a word reaching their lips, something happened. Dib made one simple move, the smallest and most unnoticeable thing that he could ever do, and within that one moment, Zim was out of sight.

Dib blinked. Simple as that, and within that nanosecond Zim was already walking down the pathway which lead out to the streets. The streets of a horrible human world where no Alien would be noticed, or welcomed.

Dib whirled around and ran after Zim, stopping him as he stepped in front of him. "Whatever you're up to Zim, it's over." Dib said, not sure what was going on, seeing that Zim had on no disguise and had said not one word to him.

"Move aside Dib-Monkey." Zim said as he pushed Dib away and kept walking.

"No!" Dib said as he ran back in front of Zim. "You're up to something and I'm going to find out what!"

Zim stared at Dib with hatred as his hand curled up into another fist. "Move, you horrible stink." Zim said calmly though there was a touch of anger in his voice.

"Or what?" Dib asked, a smirk upon his face. But as soon as that smirk appeared he felt a sharp pain in his left cheek. Before Dib knew what had happened he was on the ground and Zim was walking off, his hand still in a fist. "I guess that's what." Dib muttered as he watched the alien walk off.

-----

Two hours later Zim was walking up the path to his house, gripping the door handle and walking into his humble abode. GIR was seated on the couch, watching _one_ TV as he looked to Zim. "Hello Master!" He said happily as he watched Zim walk in front of him.

"Hello GIR." Zim said, a bit back to normal.

"Where is you going Master?" GIR asked, hopping off his seat and hurrying behind Zim.

"Where else?" Zim asked, not at all in a mood for questions.

"Oh! The dimensionaly portaly thingy! I wants to come! I wants to come!"

"No GIR, you cannot come." Zim said as the end table lifted from the ground.

GIR watched his master as tears filled his eyes. "But…but Master…" GIR started, but Zim cut him off.

"Fine! You can come, but don't start screaming!"

"ALL RIGHT!" GIR screamed as he hopped in next to a very irritated Zim.

Zim sighed as they made it down into the 'basement'. Once the ride ended Zim and GIR walked over to the "dimensionaly portaly thingy". Zim stopped and placed his hands on his hips, looking at his invention from head to toe.

It was a rather small thing, with a door tall enough for Professor Membrane to fit through. It was a cylinder device that was glowing with strips of bright purple and red, and an antenna that seemed to be out of order. When working, this machine was supposed to shine with light, nearly blinding an average human like Dib. The antenna was supposed to be seen with electrical waves running through and around it, humming to life as the energy it gathered grew. And when there was enough energy and the correct sequence was punched in…

ZAP! Say so long to whom ever or, whatever, was inside.

"I just don't get it." Zim muttered as he looked around. "I do not know what is wrong! I have done everything! Made every detail exactly like it should be but still…GAH! Why can't I, Zim, figure this out?" Zim began stomping around furiously as he heard something from behind him.

As he turned around a bright light nearly blinded him, sending him a few steps back. "Wow! This is amazing!" Zim heard, the all too familiar voice like nails on a chalkboard.

"Dib! What are you doing here?" Zim yelled as he regained his balance.

"I knew it! I knew it Zim! I _knew_ you were up to something!" Dib said with a huge smile as he looked to the device in front of him.

"You know nothing Dib, nothing at all." Zim's voice was unnaturally cool, calm, and collected. He wasn't melodramatic as usual and his face wasn't bent into a smirk.

"What's up with you?" Dib asked, an eyebrow being cocked as he watched Zim carefully.

"Just seven days of work, no rest, no food, nothing."

"Why would you do that?" Dib asked. "That's just stupid."

"You do not know the demands of war Dib, and those are not pretty times. This is only a tiny scratch compared to the gash that war can have upon you."

"You're doing this for war?" Dib asked, utterly confused at what Zim had just said.

"No, you fool! I am doing this for me, of course! This is just one more step towards dominating Earth and all it's inhabitants!" Zim was becoming more like himself every passing moment, and Dib wasn't sure he liked it.

Dib's fists clenched slightly. "So what do you plan on doing exactly?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing much." Zim said, backing up so that he was standing in front of the door of his device. "This here will send whatever is in it to another dimension, real or not! And you will be the first human to test it out!" Zim burst out into a hysterical laugh as his body shook with evil, happy, and…something else.

"Not likely Zim!" Dib yelled as he dropped his camera, running at Zim. Zim didn't notice what was happening before it was too late. Before he knew it Dib was on top of him and both were rolling around outside the portal.

GIR was screwing around with wires when the machine came to life. "Master! I fix it! I fix it!" GIR yelled happily as he jumped up and down, but Zim was too busy dealing with Dib.

As the two rolled for a spot on top, Zim threw Dib up against the key panel. Once Dib pulled free six buttons were pushed. Dib grabbed hold of Zim and both went flying in through the door. Each were rolling around on the floor when they heard GIR. "By Master! By Dib!"

"Bye?" Zim asked, looking around Dib, who held him against the wall. Dib also looked around, and soon each saw a door of electricity beginning to close. "What? It's operational?" Zim yelled as he pushed Dib away, running for the door.

Dib followed behind Zim, but each were too late. As they reached the door things began to shake. They began to loose balance as everything seemed to spin in all directions. "What's going on?" Dib yelled over the roaring sound of humming.

Zim didn't answer but just gave a death glare to the door. How could GIR be so stupid as too…wait, it was GIR, he was so stupid he could do so many things. Like taking pictures of Dib with the Megadoomer or letting Keef into the house or leaving the door _and _window open or…ok, too many times to recall. Zim shook his head to get back to the current surroundings.

A few seconds later things came to an abrupt halt. Zim and Dib were both thrown to the floor harshly and it took each a few seconds to gain their balance. Dib got up first, looking around expecting to see the purple and red interior of the horrible ride. But as Dib looked around he saw a terribly unusual place, one that seemed to deify everything he was taught. "Where are we?" He asked.

Zim stood up and looked around. "Somewhere…"


	2. In We Go

Thanks Mayura, Invader Sideos, Taw59105, catrafter, and invadercorren (Ya! No ZADR!) for the comments, and sorry evildeathbee but cliffhangers are my thing. Now, on with the story!

Current Music: _Through Glass – Stone Sour_

"Your head smells like a puppy!"

----------

Dib and Zim turned slowly as they took in the surroundings. Everything was different, yet strangely the same. They seemed to have crashed in a rural area, there were no cars, buildings, only trees and grass. But as they looked out farther they could see tall, slim dark figures looming high over everything else in sight. The sun was facing them so they couldn't do anything but guess they were buildings.

Zim was the first one to look back to the thing that had brought them here. As he turned around he felt hot air and heard little sparks, was the device he had been working on so hard been ruined? Looking back he got his answer.

Sparks flew everywhere from the ripped wires and torn metal. Steam was rising from the top of the device that was bent on its side. The antenna that once sprang to life with electricity now lay dead, bent, and useless. And the door that once lay open was now closed shut from the melted metal and fiery sparks.

Dib looked back at the destroyed machine as well. "Great," He commented. "How are we supposed to get back home now?"

Zim snapped an angry look to Dib. "What do you mean _we_?" He asked.

"Oh, right, sorry. How do _I_ get back?" Dib asked, his faced twisted into an angry grin.

"You mean how do _I_ get back? Well, of course, I will fix this with my amazing power, destroy you and then dominate the Earth!" Zim let out a laugh that Dib was in no mood for.

"Not if I get you first." Dib said as he clenched his fists. _Man! How I wish for someone to come and notice that Zim's an alien! Just once would I love for that to happen!_ Dib thought, his arms beginning to shake with rage.

Ha! Stupid human! Zim thought with a smirk, watching Dib's anger boil. _He does not truly think that he can defeat me, Zim, does he?_

Zim thought with a smirk, watching Dib's anger boil. 

Just someone_! Anyone! Just come and notice him! _Dib kept thinking as he heard footsteps arrive behind him. He turned around quickly, his flushed face turning back to its pale color.

someoneDib kept thinking as he heard footsteps arrive behind him. He turned around quickly, his flushed face turning back to its pale color. 

"Wow, are your two alright?" A boy, seeming to be Dib's age, asked. He had brown hair that reached his ears and bangs that reached his eyes. His eyes were a deep brown and he wore a black suit that seemed to be made from latex and was skintight. Red and purple stripes twisted down each arm and leg of the suit and blended together into black towards the end.

Dib was frozen for the moment, thinking of the opportunity he had for exposing Zim. "Yeah, we're fine." He said, putting on a smile.

"Great!" The boy said as he walked up to Dib, sticking his right hand out. "I'm Nick."

"Hey Nick, I'm Dib." Dib replied as he grabbed Nick's hand as they shook. As the two boys separated Dib looked back to Zim who seemed to be hiding. "Hey, do you think you could take a look at him?" He asked with a hidden smile.

"Sure thing." Nick said with a smile as he walked over towards Zim, things crunching under his feet. "Hey man, you alright?" He asked as he laid a hand on Zim's shoulder.

Zim kept his back to Nick as he nodded. "Yes, yes, I am fine." Zim said hurriedly.

Don't fall for it. Dib thought. _It's a lie, don't fall for it._

Dib thought. 

Nick tilted his head to the side to get a better look. "I'm not sure man, you seem a little pale." He said as he took a step to his right, trying to move in front of Zim.

"Truly, I am fine. No need to worry." Zim said as he moved along with Nick, making sure he couldn't see his green, alien face.

Nick stopped and sighed. "Alright, if you say so." He said as he took a few steps away from Zim.

No! Dib screamed in his head_. You can't fall for that!_

Dib screamed in his head 

As Nick began to walk away Zim turned around, a smile of victory spread across his face, aimed at Dib. Dib's face turned into anger and hate as Nick stopped and turned around quickly, seeing Zim as the true alien he was.

"You're…you're an alien." Nick said in a hushed tone, looking back to Dib. "Is he an alien?" He asked, his face telling Dib that he was surprised at what he saw.

A smile spread across Dib's face as he nodded. "Yes, Zim here _is _an alien. He's from a planet called Irk and is an invader sent to this planet to destroy it." Dib went on explaining. "I've been trying to stop him for a while now and no one has ever really believed me that…"

Dib stopped explaining as Nick brushed by him, not seeming too interested in what Dib had to say. Nick walked over to Zim and stood in front of him, staring Zim in his red eyes. "We've been waiting." He said as he fell to his knees and bowed his head. "And you've finally come."

Zim and Dib looked down to Nick, both surprised and speechless. "You…you _like_ him?" Dib asked, taking a step forward in astonishment.

"Of course!" Nick said with a smile as he looked back to Dib. "We've been waiting a long time for Zim to come, to save us, just like the Prophecy reads." Nick looked back to Zim with a smile. "You are here to save us…. aren't you?"

Dib looked to Zim, smile gone and arms crossed. "Yeah Zim, you're going to save them right?"

Zim scoffed at Dib's question and looked down to Nick with his crooked smile. "Of course Earth-stink, I will surely save you."

"Earth?" Nick asked with a laugh as he stood up. "That's a good one." He said as he turned around and began to walk towards the mysterious city. "Come on, I'll show you two in. Earth." Nick laughed some more to himself as he began to blend into the shadows of the quickly approaching darkness.

Zim and Dib looked to each other, confused about what Nick was talking about, but soon each one began after their strangely new yet familiar friend that would lead them into their oldest dreams, newest nightmares, and the point where one much dig deep inside themselves for the answers. In short…

…This was going to be Hell.


	3. Surprise!

Ok, so here is the third chapter. Sorry it's taken so long but this story hasn't been my top priority. But anyway, after reading it over and thinking it through I've got some ideas. Which is more than I can say for myself when I first started this. Back then I just wrote it as I wrote along, like I did with everything. But now, I actually think stories through. Ya-hoo! But anyway, let's get on with this procrastinated-long-enough story.

Oh and…I've made this chapter extra long to make up for not updating this in forever! Ya-hoo!

-----

"So tell me, how did you two come to arrive here?" Nick asked, leading the two _aliens_ into the city.

Dib shrugged, opening his mouth to speak as Zim cut him off. "We were traveling through the _space_, as you humans call it, and just happened to come across this planet. We were low on fuel and decided to land, but on our way down our ship ran out and we crashed."

Dib glared at Zim, rolling his eyes. _He'll never fall for that half-baked story._ He thought.

Nick looked to Zim and Dib, amazed. "Really? Wow, that's amazing! You two must be extra, high-tech stroids to survive that crash! Awesome! I've never met one before!"

Dib gave Nick the most dumbfounded look he could. Not only was this kid naïve but he was crazy as well! Zim, prophecy, _stroids_? What the hell was he talking about? Some otherworld steroids or something?

Zim merle cocked an eyebrow, not wanting to blow his cover. "Umm, what exactly is a stroid?" He asked, the confusion in his voice showing what his face was hiding.

Nick turned his head to the side, sort of like how a dog would when given a strange command. "You don't know what a stroid is?" He asked. "Well, I guess you wouldn't, seeing as you are not from here." He shrugged, more to himself then anything else, as he walked towards the city again, the others following. "I just figured they'd be spread throughout the other galaxies by now."

Dib and Zim looked to each other, equally confused. "Other galaxies?" Dib asked. "That's…possible? And people don't think you're crazy?"

Nick laughed. "Of course not! Everyone knows about it! We interact with most the galaxies close to us! We get a lot of goods this way. Even Earth! We're kinda like it's sister planet, or brother, as others like to say."

"Earth…is interacting with this…" Dib shook his head to level out his thoughts. "Wait, what _is_ this planet anyway?" He asked.

Nick looked back as they entered the city. "Irk." He said blandly.

Dib and Zim both halted, eyes wide and frozen. "IRK!?"

The brown haired boy jumped as the others screamed. "Y-yes, Irk." He stammered. "I-is that…uh…a problem?"

"Yes, that's a pro—"

"No, of course not." Dib said, taking _his_ turn to cut off Zim. "Just the place we were looking for. It's just a bit…_different_, from what we remember. Haven't been here in a while."

Nick nodded. "Oh, ok." He laughed slightly, walking down the sidewalk, passing buildings that Zim and Dib had still paid no attention to. "That makes since. You guys travelers then?"

Dib nodded, looking to his left quickly. "Y-yeah, travelers." His eyes opened wide as he saw something he couldn't believe; the building was floating! Well, not really _floating_, but it wasn't touching the ground, that was for sure. As Dib continued to follow Nick he finally took in his strange, yet amazing, surroundings. To his left all the buildings were tall and black and above the ground. Each _floated_ about six feet above the surface, still as if they were on the ground. Everyone seemed to enter these buildings by step inside a ring just in front of the hovering place. Once they did the ground within the ring would glow and the person would be swept away in rays of light. _I wonder if that hurts._

But to Dib's right every building was on the ground, just like normal. People entered through doors and could look in the windows as they passed. Although, each building was still that same black color. _Boring_. Dib thought as he stopped, running into Nick. "Ow, sorry." He muttered.

Nick laughed. "It's alright." He pointed to the building right next to them. "We're here." He told them.

Zim cocked an eyebrow. "And where is _here_?" He asked.

Nick rose his extended index finger to the sign. "_Visitor Passes_." Dib read. "We need visitor passes?"

"Yeah." Nick nodded as he entered, beckoning his guests to follow. "At least for now. Once we get to the Tall House you won't need them anymore."

"Tall House?" Zim questioned. "And what exactly is _that_?"

Nick stopped at a counter, a rather grumpy lady waiting to great them. "What can I do for ya?" She asked, looking to the three, well two, boys, and alien. "These two need visitor passes, ma'am." Nick said politely.

"Well I figured." She muttered, standing up and retreating the back area, presumably to get the materials she needed.

Nick looked back to Zim while they waited. "The Tall House is more a tribute to our past leaders than anything else, really." He explained. "It's by far the tallest building we have here on Irk, and it stands on the ground." Dib watched as the lady reentered, setting cards down on the counter as she filled them out. "It shows Tallest Red and Purple from the few hundred years ago, when they first started Impending Doom. Because they conquered so many planets, we had to make a tribute to them, and thus, the Tall Building was created."

"Here ya kids are." The lady interrupted, handing them two cards.

"Thank you ma'am." Nick replied, taking the cards and walking out. "Here you guys go, guest passes."

Zim and Dib both took a card and looked it over.

_**Guest: **_

_**Able To Travel To:**_

_Tall House_

_Any Regular Shops_

_Alien District_

_Stroids Town_

_**Restricted From:**_

_Tallest Tower_

_Stroid Central Workshop_

_Alien Town_

_Highly Advanced Shops ()_

_**Enjoy You Stay at Irk!**_

_**And Remember…**_

_**WE CAN FIND YOU!**_

Dib rose an eyebrow. "We can find you?" He asked, looking to Nick. "What's that mean?"

Nick shrugged. "I don't know, it's just something to keep guests out of the restricted areas I guess."

"And why exactly are these areas _restricted_, as you say?" Zim asked, taking one red eye from the piece of paper.

"Well, Tallest Tower is where the current Tallest lives, so it's really restricted to everyone. Stroid Central Workshop is where the knew technology for stroids is worked on, so they don't want anyone that doesn't work there entering because they could steal something secret." He thought for a minute. "Alien Town is where the local aliens live. But they don't like the stroids or other _aliens_ that come to visit, so if either one steps foot in there, they'll kill them."

Dib winced. _Mental Note, _he thought, _do _not_ enter Alien Town._

"And highly advances shops…" He cut himself off. "Are just a no brainer. Do _not_ enter them, no matter _what._" Dib and Zim looked to each other, interested.

"And why not?" Dib asked. "What if I entered one by mistake and---"

Nick turned around quickly, showing the first look of anger he had since they met. "When I say _don't enter_ I mean _Don't. Enter."_ He told him strictly.

Dib nodded. "Um, yeah, ok. Don't enter, got it."

Nick smiled and turned around again, continuing towards what Dib and Zim assumed was Tall House. "Alright then, let's continue on to Tall House.

-----

About twenty minutes later, after a terrifying Skilch ride (which was like a train, only faster and with no seats, handles, or doors), they arrived at the Tall House. It really was the tallest building. Shaped like a giant triangle the building went on forever. And, directly in the middle, was a slim tower that went up so how it seemed to touch the sky.

"Wow." Dib mused, craning his neck back as far as he could. "This in incredible! How does the tower not fall over! I mean, it's so tall and slim I would think it would topple from the slightest wind!"

Nick laughed as they walked through the two huge, purple and red doors. "Irken technology, my friend. Finest within all six galaxies."

Zim laughed. "As I told you before, Earth-stink."

Dib glared at the alien, not liking how cocky this place made him.

Five minutes later they reached a door that was plastered on a cylinder wall. "Is this…Tallest Tower?" Dib asked.

Nick nodded, pushing a little red button next to the door. "But I thought we weren't supposed to enter?" Zim asked.

Nick smiled back at the two. "Well, you two are special." There was a small _beep beep _as a tiny screen appeared before the three. "Tallest, ma'am, there are two…_people_ here that you would like to see."

There was an awkward silence before a familiar voice rang through their ears. "Come up then, Nick, and bring your _guests _with you."

"Yes ma'am." As soon as Nick finished talking the door slid open with no sound. Once the three had stepped in they waited for a minute before the door opened again, letting them out in a small, dark hallway.

"That was…amazing!" Zim commented. Nick smiled and nodded, walking to the door in front of them and opening it.

The two entered, Nick following close behind as he closed the door. "Welcome." Was the familiar voice again. Dib was the first one to turn and see who the Tallest was. His eyes widened, his mouth dropped, and he was caught speechless.

Zim cocked and eyebrow, thinking. "Hmmm…I know you from somewhe—WAIT!" He screamed.

"ZITA!?" The two both screamed.

"Zim, Dib, it's been a while."

-----

HAHA! I got to four pages and I _still_ managed to end it with a cliffhanger! Ya-hoo! Merry Christmas and hope to see you next time!


End file.
